Who are you people?
by 02bumblebeefan
Summary: After Peter overhears the Avengers speaking horribly about him Peter runs away from home resulting in him getting jumped and saved by an unlikely anti-hero. But what is the man supposed to do when the child can't even remember who he is?


"-and then Ned, like, puked everywhere! I told him he couldn't eat that much ice cream but he did and it resulted in really colorful vomit all over Flash!" Peter laughed as Clint, Natasha, Hill and Colson chuckled at the story.

Peter was spending a few weeks of the summer with the Avengers because his Aunt had volunteered to help in New Orleans after a flood. He smiled before seeing Bruce. "Bruce! Hey do you wanna go to the park? It's my last day here and I want to have a good last memory with everyone!" Peter says smiling.

Bruce chuckled and patted Peter's head. "Maybe kiddo. But wouldn't you rather play in the backyard? Tony, Steve and Bucky did make that Jungle gym for you." The man says smiling.

"Will you come out with me? Please? I don't trust anything built by Steve. I've seen him trying to solve a rubix cube. He just broke it and put it back together so it looked done." Peter says with a chuckle.

Bruce chuckles and nods. "Alright. Let me get a tea and I'll be right there." He says as he smoothed the teens messy mop of hair down.

Peter nodded and raced outside. He liked the new Avengers Mansion. Not because it had an awesome AC that made it a nice comfortable temperature inside when it was hot enough to cook eggs outside or because he could run around after drinking too many sodas but because he could live with his heroes. Thor, Bruce and Bucky had also been treating him as if he was their family and it felt nice because it was like having big brothers by his side.

Thor would take him out to the best all you can eat restaurants, took him to the library and never complained as long as he could use Peter's head as a pillow, taught him how to eat like an Asguardian and taught him about Norse gods.

Bruce was always there when he needed him. Like when he had had a nightmare and came into his room, crying his eyes out or like when he had been scared of a storm that hit New York. Bruce had let him cling to him and covered his ears to try and help with the over stimulation.

Bucky, now Bucky was fun. He taught Peter about a lot of things from when he was young and helped Peter with his new passion. Art. He gave him helpful tips, modeled for him and even took him to the most beautiful places in New York and in return he taught Bucky how to do things now. Like what Kool aid was and how to make it. The next day the pool was filled with Orange kool aid.

Peter laughed as Bruce plopped onto a swing on his stomach that almost sent him flying. "You ok?" The teen asked with a chuckle.

"I'm fine! Whoa! Higher than I thought I was going to go!" Bruce chuckled making Peter laugh.

The duo spent half an hour outside, playing until the sun started to set. "Guys! Dinner!" Bucky yelled as Peter tried to defend his tree from the evil Captain Banner.

"Arr! We'll be right there!" Peter calls out making Banner chuckle as he helped the boy out of the tree.

Racing inside Peter covered his eyes when he saw Tony and Steve kissing as Bucky tried to get into the kiss. "Eww! Old man love!" Peter teased as he covered his eyes.

Tony, Steve and Bucky chuckled as they filled a bowl up with stew for the boy. A minute later everybody was eating at the kitchen table and chatting happily. Peter was going to miss this. He knew May was going to keep him all to herself the rest of the summer so he knew he wouldn't see the newly reformed Avengers in awhile. Eating his stew he laughed at a story Clint had told before his spidey sense went off but he ignored it even if he had a feeling that he'd regret that.

* * *

Waking up with a start Peter clutched his blanket tight as tears welled in his eyes. _"Peter? Are you alright?"_ Friday asked softly.

"I-I need Bruce." Peter said softly as he climbed out of bed, still clutching the blanket.

Walking down the hall Peter jumped when he heard a loud laugh that belonged to Clint. Looking at Bruce's bedroom door he let curiosity take over him. Walking down the hall he stopped at the slightly open door and peered inside.

"-Peter! I'm an annoying brat that doesn't know when to shut up! I tricked a billionaire into making me a suit!" He heard Phil's voice echo from in the room.

"Look at me! I'm spiderman! Listen to my annoying voice thats changing and everything will be ok! After all! I'm always right!" Steve said in a crude version of Peter's voice.

Tears sprung to the teens eyes as he listened to the other Avengers laugh. A gruff voice sounded next. "Hey lay off the kid." The voice said before a Russian accented voice spoke next.

"Yes. Young Peter is a good Ally and doesn't deserve your hurtful words." The russian says before being laughed at.

"He's not awake so it's not like he's going to hear us. Grow up and join us. Besides you haven't had to live with him for the past three weeks so you don't have any right to tell us to knock it off. It's been fucking torture." Stark said as he got noises of agreement from the others.

A soft sob slipped past Peter's lips before he ran towards his room and slowly closed the door. While inside the drinking room Logan looked towards the door right when the smile left Clint's lips. "Oh god. Please tell me that wasn't just the kid." Clint says softly as he put his drink down.

Logan growled at Clint before the sound of sobbing filled the room. _"Wh-What did I do? I'm sorry! I'm never good enough! Why! Why? Stop healing! Please!"_ Peter's voice spoke around the room making everybody's blood run cold.

 _"I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be an Avenger. I don't even deserve to be alive. This is all my fault. I never should've been myself. I never should've been a kid!"_ Peter's heartbreaking voice says thoughout the room before soft music could be heard in the background.

 _"No Fri...no comfort. I don't deserve it."_ Peter said softly before a soft thump could be heard.

Steve felt his heart break at the voice, at the words. They had just made Peter feel horrible. They broke this boy.

* * *

The next morning everybody was waiting for Peter with minor headaches. Yawning Bruce walked in and looked at his team. "Um? Guys? You ok?" He asks before Logan answers with a growl.

"They are not alright. They are selfish idiots." He growls making a few of them flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asks before a slim body slips by him. "Hm? Peter! Hey buddy. It's my turn to go grocery shopping. You wanna come with?" Bruce asked with a smile before he frowned.

Peter turned on the tap and started to drink out of it before he turned it off and wiped his face on his shirt. "Peter? What's wrong? What happened? Another nightmare? Do you wanna talk about it?" Bruce asks as he tries to get close to Peter but the boy just pulls away.

"I'm fine." Peter said softly as he looked down.

Frowning Bruce gently cupped Peter's face and gasped. His eyes were red and puffy, dried tear streaks on his chubby cheeks and dark bags under his eyes.

"That bad? Which one was it this time?" Bruce asked gently.

"Everybody hates me." Peter says softly before walking away.

Bruce sighed softly before taking some things out of one of the fridges. "Ok. Comfort breakfast. Waffles, strawberries and plenty of syrup." Bruce says with a nod.

Bucky watched the teen leave the room before a tear finally fell. He had been in the room and so had Thor. He felt so bad about laughing but felt worse when he saw the state Peter was in. He'd done that. He hadn't stood up for Peter but was the one who started the imitations. Why didn't he stick up for his friend?

Thor watched the little boy leave the room before shooting up to go after him, to hug him and tell him he was sorry. That he didn't hate him and that he loved his surrogate baby brother but stopped when he heard the low growl and _'_ _skt!'_ of metal claws.

"I think you've done enough bub. Leave him alone before I stick a claw through that empty head of yours." Logan growled.

Thor sat down and covered his eyes as tears started to fall. He's already lost his first little brother now he's losing his second all because he hadn't stopped the boy's torment.

* * *

Peter sat in the corner of the living room and out of the way of the Avengers who were using ASL to speak to each other. Natasha stood and walked over to Peter until she saw him visibly shaking. Her heart broke even more at the sight. The little teen that she started to love and care for was scared of her. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat when she realised just how much she fucked up.

"Hey little one. Why are you over here? Come on. Clint's going to put in your favorite movie." She said gently but when she was met with a whimper and the teen curling into a ball a single tear fell. Sighing she stood up and shook her head as she wiped a tear away.

Stark walked over next and attempted to talk before Friday spoke. _"Mr. Happy Potts-Hogan is here."_ She said in a chipper tone.

"Alright kid I'm here now wha-whoa!" Happy says as he suddenly has an arm full of sobbing teen. His heart melted and gently shushed him before glaring at Tony. "What happened? What did you guys do to him?"

"I wanna go home! Please! Take me home!" Peter sobbed out.

Happy frowned as he held the teen. "Ok. Ok kid. Go get your bag. I'll drive you home. Your aunt supposed to be coming home today anyway." He says before Peter ran up the stairs.

Turning to the Avengers he glares at them and crosses his arms. "What happened?" He growled as Friday announced Rhodey.

"What's going on? Where's my little shit head?" Rhodey asks smiling.

"I have a feeling these jerks set him back a few months. He clung to me crying." Happy growled before turning to Sam and shaking his head, ashamed.

Peter ran down the stairs with his bag in hand before hugging Rhodey. "Hey buddy. What happened? Are you ok?" He says softly as he picked up the kid.

He was glad his braces were reinforced so he could hug Peter like this but it wouldn't really matter. The teen was so skinny. "Peter is in emotional distress due to what happened last night. Would you like to see?" Friday said with venom in her voice. Considering she's an AI it was pretty impressive.

"Yeah." Happy says before a hologram appears and shows nearly all of the Avengers making fun of Peter.

Happy and Rhodey covered Peter's ears as they watched. _"Oh god. Please tell me that wasn't just the kid." Clint says softly as he put his drink down_.

The hologram stopped and disappeared a moment later. Turning towards the Avengers Rhodey held Happy back before both of them left with Peter.

* * *

Bruce tried not to hulk out. He couldn't. He knew Hulk wanted to at least punch one of them and so did he to be honest. Stomping down the stairs he stops at the living room entrance and growled lowly. Walking into the living room itself he cleared his throat and everyone looked towards him.

"Do any of you wanna explain yourselves?" He asked softly.

"He's just been so needy! We wanted to drink and be bitches. We didn't think he would find out! You don't know how much it hurt to hear him crying o-or being confused why he said to stop healing! We just wanted to destress!" Clint says as he wipes his eyes.

"I don't know? I've been helping him with his nightmares. He's been having nightmares since Toomes so I've been helping him as he cried himself back to sleep. I wrestled a knife away from him when he tried to cut himself because he thought that nobody cared about him when nobody would even look at him. I was the one that told him to be a kid since as soon as he gets home he has to act like an adult. Ever since his parents died he's been an Adult. He tried not to rely on anyone and as soon as he does all of you stab him in the back. Do you know how long it took me to get a smile back onto his face? Seven months. Seven months of telling him that he's ok, seven months of telling him that we all loved him, seven months of him trying to slit his wrists, seven months of him refusing anything I try to give him, seven months of him crying into my chest after a panic attack because he thought he was being crushed by a building again! Now you all just set him back. I hope your proud of yourselves." Bruce growled before turning to march to his room.

He stopped and turned back to his team when he was in the hallway. "Why did you have to make fun of him? He's just a kid." He said before running up to his room.

Tony dropped to his knees and let out a broken sob. He never knew any of that. If he did he never would've said a single word. Why the fuck didn't he stop anyone? Why didn't he stop himself?

* * *

It had been a week since "The incident" and nobody had heard from the spiderling, not even Bruce. So when Friday announced a call from May Tony had rushedto answer his phone as the others gathered around him. Answering the phone Tony swallowed a lump in his throat. "Hello?"

 _"Tony? Hey remember me? The aunt to the boy you bastards hurt?"_ May growled across the line.

Stark looked away sadly. "H-Hey May. L-Look I-" _"No you look. I want my nephew back. Where is he?"_

Tony looked down at the phone in confusion. "Wait h-he's not with you?" He asks before he hears an annoyed grunt.

 _"Tony stop playing games before I call the police."_

"I'm not playing games. Peter's not here. Happy and Rhodes took him home a week ago."

 _"W-Wait. You didn't call him out for a intern trip?"_ May asks with fear in her voice.

"N-No! Wait...did Peter run away?"

Suddenly the line went dead before he got an answer. Looking at his team everyone gives a nod before quickly rushing to gather their gear.

They had to find Peter.

* * *

Wade yawned as he stretched. Grabbing a hoodie off of his desk chair he slips it on and grabs a piece of candy off of the desk. Walking to the door he smiles when he sees Peter sitting on the other side. "Hey buddy. You ok?" He asks softly, accidentally scaring the teen. "Whoops! Sorry baby boy!"

Peter quickly wrapped his arms around Wade's middle and smiled a soft smile. "Aw! My little guy wait for me ta wake up?" He asks softly.

Peter nodded and smiled as Wade gently rubbed his head, being careful of the bandages there. Smiling down at the teen he got behind him and started to push the wheelchair down the hall as he gave him the candy.

"Whoa! Look who's up! How ya doin' suga'?" A man with a Cajun accent asks the teen softly.

Peter flaps his arms slightly as he looks around the hall. "Doc says he can't talk so he can't answer you but from the goofy smile on his face I'd say he's ok." Wade says as he kisses the top of Peter's head.

Peter coo'd like a dove and giggled as he flaps his arms again but whines softly when he jostled his hurt arm. "Aww is somebody being a cute little bird over here?"

Peter giggled and clapped as he looked up at the woman with a white Mohawk that was walking over to them. The woman smiled and gently pinched Peter's cheek making him squeal and move his face away or his version of 'no! no pulling my face!'. "Storm don't pull on his face please." A British voice speaks up with a chuckle.

"Sorry Charles." Storm says with a smile.

"Hey little guy. How are you doing? Are you in pain? Are you hungry?" Charles asks softly as he squatted next to the teen.

Peter puts a finger up before carefully shaking his head then puts up two fingers as he nods. Sticking out his tounge he shows the man his jolly rancher before pulling it back into his mouth and sucking on his candy.

Charles chuckles softly and stands to his full height as another man walks out of the restroom with a towel around his neck. "Erik it's your turn to cook." Charles says as the Cajun shows Peter a card trick.

"Fine. What do you all want?" The man asks as he pulls on a t-shirt with a blue circle on it.

Peter saw the circle and whined, reaching for Erik. "What's wrong baby boy? You want Erik? Erik come here and see my baby!" Wade says as he stops Peter from falling out of his chair.

Frowning Erik walked over and let Peter grip the middle of his shirt. Once it was in his hold he whined as he rubbed the decal. "What's wrong with him Charles?" The human magnet asked softly, in fear he would scare the child.

The telepath didn't answer as he tried to look into the teens foggy mind. Searching through the fog he found a memory that was nearly uncovered and smiled slightly when he saw the teen playing with an Iron man action figure but it slipped away when he saw Tony Stark enter the room through the teens eyes. Tony had just smiled and picked up a Bruce Banner figure and together they did science with the toys (made them dance on a toy laptop) then a image of the arc reactor appeared before the teen was looking up at a sleeping Tony Stark with ice cream on his face. "No more ice cream for you." Peter whispered before falling asleep to the glow and soft sounds from the reactor.

Pulling out of the others mind he smiles softly at the teen. "Looks like you remember something huh?" He asked gently.

The teen looked up from the shirt and nodded with a sniffle. Rubbing his head Peter started to cry making three doors open. "What is going on? Is Peter alright?" A Russian voice asks as a man made of metal walked over worriedly.

"What happened?" A girl asks as she walked over with her friend.

"Peter has remembered something and it seems it's hurting him." Charles explains in a soft voice as Wade tries to help the teen.

"It's ok baby boy, it's ok. Daddypool is right here. What do you want huh? What'll make you stop crying?" He asks softly with a panicked look in his eyes.

Peter sobbed as he rubbed his head as Wade gently shushed him. "It's ok baby. Everything is going to be ok. Daddypool is here and he isn't going to leave you or hurt you ok?" Wade says softly as he kisses Peter's cheek, small tears filling his eyes.

Peter sniffles and hugs Wades face as he gently wipes the tears away. Gently smacking Wades' face he rubs their noses together. Charles smiled down at the two before looking at everyone else.

"Warhead, Erik, Gambit why don't you go start breakfast while Wade, Colossus and I take Peter down to get Beast and Nightcrawler and to change his bandages. Storm, Wolverine can you set the table please? I'll have Jubilee, Kitty and Scott help you in a minute." Charles says as he ties his hair back.

A moment later Charles and Wade are watching Peter giggle as Nightcrawler teleports around the room making silly faces while Beast was carefully removing the gauze on Peter's head. Beast chuckled as his fellow blue furred friend drops to the ground and does jazz hands.

"How's the head Doc?" Wade asks softly as he gently holds Peter's hand.

"The wound is healing quite fast but I have a feeling it'll be a while until he regains his memories of his life due to the amnesia still present from what Charles has told me. Once his memories start coming back it will cause pain so be on the watch out for that. His stomach has healed nicely along with his leg but he is still going to be unable to walk due to the blow from the head. The blunt force trauma has caused him to be unable to do things for himself still so even if this is going to be his first day upstairs I want somebody to watch him at all times. I also recommend that Peter drinks from water bottles or something close to it due to the slight trembling in his arms. They still need to heal so if he overuses them then it can cause great pain and the inability to use them without his limbs shaking. Now onto his bruised kidneys, they are healing but slowly. Did somebody check his bottom today? Due to the bruised kidneys he is going to need to be checked to make sure he hasn't had an accident." Beast says softly as he carefully cleans the the wound on Peter's head.

Peter whimpered and tried to get away but stopped when Nightcrawler hung upside down by his tail. He watched the other and suddenly he remembered something that made him look at his hands. Turning around he pats the wall making Beast chuckle but when it stuck the blue man stopped laughing. Putting his other hand on the wall he slowly started to climb up the wall.

"What the fuck?! My baby can wall climb?!" Wade says as he tries to reach the teen.

Colossus walks over and gently takes Peter into his arms when the teen fell from the wall. Peter sobbed as he reached up for the others face, wanting comfort that kisses brought. He was obviously terrified of what he could do and wanted somebody to hold him so when he got into the metal mans arms he clung to him with a sob.

Colossus frowned slightly as he slowly started to turn back to his flesh form. Gently swiping his thumb over the chubby cheek he wiped the tears away as he softly hummed a old lullby he knew the child loved. "It's alright Peter. I am right here. You know who I am yes?" He asks softly.

The sobbing teen nodded as he looked up at the man's soft cyan blue eyes. Sniffling he wraps his arms around the mans neck. Peter tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a garbled mess of noises. Another sob came from the teen when he finally realised he couldn't speak.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright приятный паук. Everything is alright. I know you are upset about your speech but I know it will come back in time." He says softly as he kissed Peter's cheek. "Right now we are going to protect you and help you speak and walk once more. How does that sound little one?"

Peter had a small, soft smile on his face as he kissed the other's cheek. Colossus smiled and gently bounced the teen in his arms. Beast quickly cleaned the wound once more and put new gauze on the teens head as Colossus held him to his chest proactively. Once the fuzzy man was done the man gently bouced Peter again to settle him in his done. "I will bring him upstairs and I will search for appropriate eating utensils for him. I will contact you when the food is done." He says before walking out with the teen in his arms.

Wade smiled as his friend left the room with Peter before remembering what Beast said. "Can you check Peter's butt! He might be wet!" He calls out.

Beast chuckled softly and sat down. "So Wade are you going to elaborate on how Peter was so wounded when he came here?" He asks in a serious tone.

Nightcrawler jumped down and nodded. "Ja. Vas he a target of yours?" He asks as he sits on the side of the bed.

"What?! No! I have a limit! I will not harm kids, no way, no how! I found him getting the shit beat outta him near the Brooklyn Bridge. Ok not near it but on it. I was below it, drawing a fish that jumped outta the water when..."

 _Humming Wade messily colored in his purple fish when he heard somebody talking and this time it wasn't yellow and white. "Come on down from there kid. It's gonna be alright. Come on."_

 _Looking up the Merc with a mouth climbed up to see what was going on only to catch a bookbag with his face._ _ **(What the hell is in that thing? Bricks?)**_ _Yellow box says before loud fighting came from the other side of the guard rail._ _ **(What's going on up there?)**_

 _Climbing the rest of the way up with the backpack on his back he spots a bunch of grown men swinging bats and iron pipes down at a small body along with one bastard behind the body. Deadpool started to see red when he saw the the small body was a small teen. Growling he attacked the men hurting the boy, throwing each of them off the bridge except for one._

 _"Why are you beating on kid low life?" Deadpool growled dangerously._

 _"H-H-He th-threw the bag a-a-and we were t-tryin' ta rob 'em! I told da t-truth! Let me g-go!" The guy says before being shot in the dick then thrown over the bridge._

 _Looking back at the teen he saw that he was unconscious and that his pants were missing. Dread filled his gut as he looked down at the teen. Doing a quick check he sighed in relief when he didn't see any blood or tearing around the boy's entrance. Pulling out his cell he quickly shot a text to Colossus who showed up three minutes later in his Jeep._

"...and that's when I brought him to you. I didn't want to tell you around Peanut butter because I was afraid he was going to remember more and hurt his baby head." Wade says softly.

Beast, Charles and Nightcrawler frowned and looked away before Charles patted his shoulder. "You did the right thing Wade. I'm completely appalled by those men's actions. I am proud of you for sticking up for him and I'm sure once he gets his memories back he will thank you himself." The telepath says with a small smile.

Wade smiled back and nodded once. He really hoped his baby boy was going to be ok.

 ** _(Sooooo should we tell them about the-)_**

 _{No. Let him have this.}_


End file.
